Island Tales: Destiny's beginnings
by Chaoshime
Summary: On Tadhana Island lies the "grand" Matalino Academy. In it's years the academy has not seen much drama or trouble. That is, until a select group of teens steps through it's academy doors. ON HIATUS
1. Arrival of new

**Alright, since most of the stories I already have on this account I have either lost interest in completely or just don't care about anymore, I thought I would upload this instead. Sorry for those of you who actually enjoyed my previous stories but as I just said most of them are pretty much long gone now. I'm hoping that that won't happen with this story since not only do I have a strong interest in writing it but I actually have a set plan for this story :) Anyway, on with the story then!**

**_Summary: On Tadhana Islands lies the "grand" Matalino Academy. In it's years the academy has not seen much drama or trouble. That is, until a select group of teens steps through it's academy doors._  
**

* * *

**Sora looked up at his future** school with a snort. Sure the school was actually one for gifted students, or kids whose parents bought their children's way into the school; in reality it was a pretty prestigious school. A part of him was really looking forward to going back to school since he would get to see some of his friends who were away on their summer vacations.

Course being the teen he was he wasn't looking forward to having his summer vacation ending. He had gotten accustom to sleeping in everyday, getting to stay up late doing various things, and helping out around the house. Okay so most kids didn't really enjoy helping around the house during their summer vacation, or anytime for some kids, but Sora wasn't exactly an exception either.

Whenever he was asked to help out with something, depending on what it was, he would either groan in annoyance or he would agree without a second thought. Another reason he didn't mind all that much was because he was so used to helping around the house so much. For the past three years he had to help out around the house a lot.

Just then his iPhone started playing "Flat on the floor" by Nickleback. Taking the phone out he checked to see it said _text received from _**Violence Prone.**

"_Yo! If you're still on that walk of yours mind going to the store and getting Princessy's prescription before you come home? She's running low."_

Sora sighed. He figured he would have to eventually, considering the last time they got more of her medicine was over three months ago. He was hoping they wouldn't have to go get more for a long time. With a shrug he started to head towards the pharmacy. It wasn't that far away so it probably wouldn't take him very long to get the medicine then head home.

On his way to the pharmacy Sora looked up at the sky. A smile sprouted on his face as he stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Man did he love living on an island. And of course not just any island, but the one and only Tadhana Island. Beautiful weather mainly everyday, great scenery all around, wonderful beaches, the whole shebang.

Sora stretched his arms as he saw the two story white pharmacy in sight. He walked in and, as usual, cringed at the scent of cold medicine upon entering. Seriously? Didn't they get enough complaints about the not-so-good interior decorating? The smell was enough to make anyone hate the place. Even if all the rows of medicine and what not were oddly organized. The place needed to get their money back from the interior decorator.

Sora shrugged the thoughts off then went up to the second story to where the pick-up section was. Once on the second floor he walked straight to the pick-up desk. Standing behind the desk typing away at the computer was a worker. Sora smiled since he recognized the girl. She was two years older than him with long brown hair that was currently pulled back since it was regulation here at the pharmacy.

She had very slightly tan skin (what can you expect when you live on an island?) and green eyes. She wore a white blouse with a nametag pinned to it.

"Hey Aerith," Sora smiled walking up to her.

Aerith turned from the computer and smiled back. "Hey Sora, what can I do you for?"

"I need to pick up my sister's medicine. She's running low."

Aerith nodded then got up from her seat then walked to the right wall. She started going through different labeled bags before finding the one Sora needed. She walked back to Sora and handed him the bag.

"Here you go. That should last your sister for about ten months."

"Okay thanks Aerith!" Sora waved, leaving. "See you when school starts!"

"Same to you!" Aerith waved before going back to the computer.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sora said coming through the door. Sora walked into the living room and flopped onto the white leather couch then turned on the TV. Just as he did someone walked into the living room.

"Welcome back Sora," Xion, Sora's stepsister, said taking a seat next to him. Xion was about a year and a half younger than Sora and had short black hair but had the same blue eyes as him. Right now she was wearing a blue halter top, jean shorts, and black flip-flops. "So ready for school?"

Sora groaned. "Not really," he said flipping through the channels. Some documentary about old torture methods didn't go well with him. "Only _real_ thing I'm looking forward to is seeing everyone again."

"Figures," Xion giggled. "Can't say I blame you since it's the same here."

"What's Vanitas up to?" Sora asked deciding to just watch a movie that was on TV.

Xion just shrugged. "I think he said something about checking on the studio. I think there was a problem with the kiln. Because of that you-know-who can't make any more pieces for the store. Even so I think she's working on some pieces right now in the studio."

Sora nodded in acknowledgment. Vanitas was pretty much the repair man of the house minus Sora. Though Vanitas was the bigger grease head so he was usually the first one to try and fix everything in the house. That didn't really bother Sora since it was a way to keep Vanitas from going out and getting into a random fight or something like that. He didn't have him labeled "Violence Prone" on his phone for nothing.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Vanitas needs anything," Xion said getting up. "Plus I better go put this medicine away too."

"Okay," Sora nodded. He turned his attention to the movie when his stomach started growling. His blushed in embarrassment since he just remembered he forgot to eat lunch.

Sora turned around when he heard someone enter the kitchen behind him and saw a flash of short curly black hair before the person went to the bottom row of cabinets. Probably getting out something to make a lunch for him.

"If you're planning on making lunch for me you don't have to," he said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "You know better than to strain yourself."

The person just pulled out a pan then went to the refrigerator and got out some eggs. Sora's stomach growled when he figured out she was going to make him a fried egg sandwich. Damn, why did she have to know the food that really got to him?

"Hey Sora!" Xion's voice rang from the second floor. "Dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"

Sora sighed. "Alright I'm coming," he said walking towards the stairs but not before shouting into the kitchen. "And if you're really gonna make lunch then at least try not to strain yourself too badly and make some for yourself. You have to make sure you get some food in that stomach of yours."

After he saw a nod and a thumbs up he shook his head then walked up the stairs to go talk to his dad on the phone.

* * *

Kairi shifted in her seat for the third time since she got on the bus. Last time she was this nervous was back when she was heading to Destiny Middle back on Destiny Islands. It was not only her first day of a public school but being the daughter of the mayor of the islands didn't help her much.

Taking a deep breath she looked out the window of the bus. She had to admit that Tadhana Island looked like Destiny Islands, if not better anyway. The air was clean, all the green life was strong and healthy, and the houses that the bus sped by all looked homey and welcoming.

Kairi almost couldn't believe that she actually got accepted to this islands academy. She heard that their acceptation rate wasn't all that high. She couldn't help but wonder if somehow her dad had to pull some strings or something to get her in. She already knew she didn't have that much to offer on the application.

Plus she flunked out of getting a scholarship there. Kairi growled at the thought of Regina the Pradabee's smug smirk when she won the scholarship. If there was anything Kairi was _not_ looking forward to, it was seeing Regina at the school. If people thought Kairi had her dad buy her everything she wanted and what not (which wasn't true) then they obviously hadn't heard of Regina.

She was the definition of a spoiled brat. Her rich dad, whom owned a huge business franchise, spoiled her _beyond_ rotten. Kairi thought her dad outta buy her a brand new personality and ego. He's got the money for it, and it would be the first thing he'd buy her that she actually needed.

The stop of the bus made Kairi snap back into reality. Gathering up her luggage she thanked the bus driver and got off. She pulled out a piece of paper from her jean skirt pocket that gave her directions to the girl's dormitory. She already took the bus to Amihan Street, so now she had to go to Kalulu Lane. Apparently the dorms were on that street.

"Okay, so now I just have to figure out which way that is," Kairi sighed.

She looked at the street signs. One said Amihan Street, the other said Trinity Drive. Kairi groaned. This might take awhile.

* * *

Kairi let out a breath of relief as she entered the dorm. After about twenty minutes of endlessly wandering around (and a few helpful tips from some of the local residents) she managed to locate the dorm.

She tightened her grip on her luggage as she went to the elevator and saw someone already inside. The girl inside was a few years younger than herself—twelve at the most—with long dark blonde hair along with long bangs hanging in front of her face. The girl was looking down and noticed Kairi standing there. She mumbled a "Sorry, sorry" and moved over so she could get in.

Kairi nodded a thanks and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator door closed then started to go up. Kairi tapped her finger on her luggage handle. She glanced over at the other girl who kept fidgeting with her green summer dress. Kairi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Clearing her throat she decided to try and put an end to that.

"I'm Kairi," she said holding her free hand out.

The girl glanced at her hand and gulped. Weakly giving her hand a shake she muttered, "Darlene."

"Nice to meet you."

Darlene nodded then went back to messing with the hem of her dress. Kairi just shrugged her shoulders. Guess she wasn't one to talk much. Which was fine with her. Not much she could do about that anyway.

The elevator stopped moving, signaling it had reached the fourth floor. The doors opened and Kairi walked out with her luggage in tow. She turned around and waved at Darlene. Darlene gave a weak wave then pressed a button before the doors closed.

Walking down the hallway Kairi looked at the room numbers to try and find her room. While she did she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to have a roommate or not. If she was what kind of roommate would she get? The kind were the two would be the best of friends or the worst of enemies?

Shaking her head Kairi continued to looking for her room. By the time she reached the end of the hall she finally found her room. Getting the card key out that she received from the front desk she unlocked the door and walked in. Kairi blinked as she looked into the room.

The room looked more like a hotel room than a dorm room. The room itself was the size of a usual hotel room with a long and short dresser against one wall and the twin sized bed lined up in the corner. There was a wooden writing desk with a lap on the other wall, a TV placed on a stand in the corner opposite of the bed so she could watch TV while in bed. There was one door that was open that looked to lead to the bathroom.

Kairi whistled as she closed the door behind her and went over to the dresser. She started unpacking her clothes into one of the drawers. She knew one thing. Considering there was only one bed she wouldn't have to worry about a roommate after all.

A knock at her door caught Kairi's attention. The blue-eyed girl got up and opened the door. Standing there was a girl Kairi's age with brown hair, green eyes, and a bright smile on her face.

"Hi," the girl waved. "I'm Olette. I'm living in the room next door to you."

"Hi, I'm Kairi."

"So, I'm guessing your going to Matalino Academy too huh?"

Kairi nodded. "Yup, first year. Though to be honest I cant really believe I got accepted in the first place."

Olette giggled. "Same here. I couldn't believe I got in either. By the way did you get your schedule yet?"

Kairi nodded again and took it out of her pocket. Olette looked at it and grinned.

"Looks like we have some classes together."

"We do?" Kairi looked at her schedule. "Which ones?"

Olette pointed to the first three which were oceanography, algebra II trig, and photography.

"Hey," Kairi said getting the brunette's attention. "Are you planning on joining the newspaper club?"

Olette nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I wanted to try something different from all my previous years. I've already joined an art club, a mechanics club, student council, and other ones. Some weren't all that fun to be in I'll be honest."

"Well only activities I've ever been in are athletic ones. I thought I'd try something different too. Something more artistic."

Olette nodded. "Well I know that people who are interested in joining are supposed to meet up at the school plaza tomorrow. Around five I think."

"Really? Where'd you learn that?"

Olette shrugged. "I do my research. An old habit of mine. Plus it's on the bulletin board on the first floor."

"Hey Olette!" a voice from down the hall. "The stove is still on!"

Olette's green eyes widened. She ushered a "Be right back" then ran off. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at how Olette nearly tripped while she was running down the hall. Kairi glanced at the clock hanging on wall to see it was already half past three.

"Okay, I turned the stove off but I totally burnt my lunch," Olette laughed sheepishly when she returned a few minutes later. "Wanna go out on the town and get some lunch?"

Kairi laughed. "Sure, why not?"

And with that the auburn haired girl grabbed her purse and locked the door to her room.

* * *

**And there you have the first chapter :) I already have chapters 2-4 already done and I'm already working on the 5th right now but I'll upload the other chapters a bit later. Plus, I'd like to point out now that for this story I won't upload a chapter until I have a have the next chapter either close to being done or already completed. Like for example, say I had chapter 5 done now, I won't upload it until I'm either close to finishing the next chapter or done with it. For the record I'm just doing this so you guys hopefully don't have to wait forever for an update. Anyway, that's all for now so until the next chapter :) Reviews/feedback would be nice :)**

* * *

_Story info:_

**_Tadhana Islands—An island known for it's grand scenery and being the second most-desirable vacation spot (as stated in a poll featured in Islands Galore, second behind Destiny Islands). It is mostly known for it's prestige Matalino Academy._**

**_Matalino Academy—A respected prestigious academy that focuses on many different subject. However, despite the low acceptance rate, most of the graduates at the academy move onto being highly successful in their field of work. The mascot for the academy is a knight._**

_Small trivia/little facts:_

_-Tadhana:"Destiny" in Tagalog_

_-Matalino:"Smart" in Tagalog (yes I know, GREAT name for an academy right? XD)_

_-Amihan:"Breeze" in Tagalog_

_-Kalulu:Short for Kaluluwa, meaning "soul" in Filipino_

_-If these terms are incorrect, please tell me so. I usually forget, and/or too lazy to check to see if my Filipino terms are right with my mom. Thank you and have a good day :)_


	2. Meetings and reunions

**And here is the second chapter in all it's "glory"? Yeah, anyway, not really much to say about this chapter. Other than even though it's six pages long (like most of all the chapters I've written for this story so far) it still seems short :P Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Kairi had to rethink her opinion **of the island once she visited Downtown Riverdale. The second she saw the town from the tram window she and Olette were awestruck. Even from far away they could see the large buildings, and what really caught their attention was the Ferris wheel stretching above a few buildings. The two already agreed to check it out while they were looking around.

The second the tram came to a halt at their stop the two girls grabbed their things and got off the tram. Olette and Kairi weaved their way through the crowd of people and took a breather outside the tram station. Kairi wasn't used to being in a large crowd of people when living on the islands. Olette wasn't either, even back in her hometown Twilight Town.

"Man, that is one crowded tram station," Olette breathed. "I was afraid I was going to get claustrophobic in there."

Kairi giggled as they started walking. Kairi looked up to at all the buildings and couldn't help but gawk a bit at them. Another thing she wasn't used to from living on Destiny Islands. Her islands were a simple place. They didn't have any big buildings or anything. The islands were filled with small towns scattered here and there plus a few hot springs actually.

Kairi had to admit, Tadhana Island was one heck of an island. To think it had the same atmosphere as a peaceful island, but now looking at it, also had the whole big city feel to it.

Olette gave a low whistle. She was probably overwhelmed a bit too at the towering buildings.

"I may come from a supposed big town, but to think this huge big downtown city on the middle of an island is a bit much don't you think?" she giggled nervously.

"Tell me about it," Kairi said as they turned a corner. "I never expected something like this on an island. I come from an island and we have nothing like this."

"So where to first?" Olette said looking around. "There seems to be quite a lot of cafés and restaurants around here."

"No kidding," Kairi said looking at a café sign. "How about this one? It looks good enough."

Olette glanced at the café she was looking at. Breese's Café? The place looked great. Shrugging, the two walked in and was instantly assaulted with the smell of chocolate and marshmallows. The smell made their stomach growl. The two got in the short line and started to look up at the menu overhead to see what they wanted to order.

"I think I'll get a latte. What about you Olette?"

"I think I'll get an iced coffee." Olette said looking at the prices. "Wow, you see these prices? I know that it's not really expensive but I'm not sure if I have enough. To be honest I don't get that much munny from my job."

"No worries," Kairi said reaching into her purse. "I'm pretty sure I got enough for the both of us. My dad made sure I came here prepared until I got a job here."

Olette looked at her while Kairi got her wallet out. By the time she did they were next in line. The barista politely asked them for their order. The two teen girls told her what they wanted and waited as she prepared them. As she did Kairi got out the correct amount of munny just as the barista returned with their orders.

Kairi gave her the munny as the two walked out of the café with their orders in hand.

"Wow," Olette smiled. "This is the best iced coffee! Even better than the ones back in Twilight Town!"

"Well I'm loving this latte," Kairi said after taking another sip of her drink. "Can't believe this island! Been here not even a full day and I'm already loving living here!"

The two laughed as they continued walking on the sidewalk. As they did they looked at all the buildings towering above them. Kairi pointed out a shopping mall but they couldn't go in since it was closed. Olette found quite the number of book stores that she promised herself she would visit as soon as the got the chance.

They're afternoon was going by fine until Kairi ran into someone she did _not_ want to meet. The two had long finished their ice coffee and latte and were window browsing. They knew the didn't have that much time to actually look through the shop due to most of them being closed. It did strike them as odd as to why the shops were closed due to the academy. Even so, they could live with it.

Kairi and Olette walked away from the large glass window that showed displays of various dresses. Just as they started walking Kairi heard it. The familiar snickering of _her._

Kairi glanced around then spotted the prada-she-devil herself. Regina Maxwell, with her "oh so perfect" long dark brown curly hair. She was wearing a tight jean skirt, red blouse, and white stilettos. Kairi gripped her purse to hold back her anger. Olette noticed Kairi's change in mood and looked to what she was gazing at.

"Someone not very liked?" Olette whispered.

"_Very,"_ Kairi hissed. "Let's go before I gag myself to death."

Olette nodded and the two started walking again. Unfortunately they didn't make it unnoticed.

"Oh? Kairi? That you?"

Kairi froze as her eye twitched. Slowly she turned around, despite the strong urge to punch the Pradabee in her crap lousy face. She put on a forced smile even though it was obviously fake. Olette did the same thing since she already had a bad feeling about the girl too. Just looking at her Olette got seriously annoyed with being around her.

"I have to be honest," Regina said, Kairi could hear a distaste in her voice. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh? I guess I never got to tell you I got accepted to Matalino Academy. Looks like I didn't really need a scholarship to get into the academy," Kairi smirked. She had to hold back her joy when she saw Regina's fake perfect smile twitch.

"So it seems," she said through her smile. "Then I guess we'll be seeing more of each other won't we? It'll be like middle school all over again."

"Well we better get going," Olette said trying to stir Kairi away since her and Regina somehow seemed to have engaged in a glaring contest. "We'll see you at school Regina."

"Can't wait," Regina grumbled as the two walked away.

* * *

"Ugh I can't _stand_ her!" Kairi said twisting the strap of her purse as her and Olette were walking back towards the tram station to get back to the dorms. "To think I was actually looking forward to this school year! Mark my words I'm not going to let her ruin this school year for me!"

Olette applauded with a grin. "I may not have any history with that girl but I can just already tell she's not as nice as the clothes she's wearing. If she wanted to wear an outfit to match the personality I think she has, she needs some 'evil queen' Halloween costume."

Kairi looked to Olette with a grin. "Olette, I think we're going to be good friends this year."

Olette nodded. "I do believe the feeling is mutual."

"So, removing that annoying spec from our memories," Kairi said as they turned a corner. "What kind of place is Twilight Town anyway?"

"Well the name comes from the fact that the town is _forever_ in twilight. But it's a nice place. Sure you have to watch your step sometimes and around certain people but other than that the people there are really nice. My friends and I love living there."

"What kind of friends do you have?"

"Well there's Hayner, Pence, and Roxas, that I can name off the top of my head," Olette said counting off on her fingers. "I've been friends with them ever since we were kids. We get along really well and pretty much hang out everyday. What about you?"

"I have a number of friends myself. There's Tidus, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and my cousin Naminé. In fact, they're attending the academy too. My dad just sent me here early to make sure I could get settled in."

"My friends applied to come here too and they said they would be arriving sometime later this week."

Kairi smiled. "I am beginning to think this is gonna be one hell of a school year."

Olette giggled. "Same here."

The two turned another corner with the tram station just up ahead. They continued chatting on about what they looked forward to the most to at the academy. Olette couldn't wait to see how the classes were while Kairi couldn't wait to see what kind of people she would meet.

Though the two were so wrapped up in the conversation they weren't aware of where they were going. Olette accidentally walked right into someone sending them both to the ground. Kairi helped Olette up first then looked to the person she walked into. It was a boy a few years older than them with unruly brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt, jeans, and brown sandals.

"Sorry about that," Olette apologized. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"S'okay I wasn't really paying attention either," the guy said getting up dusting off his jeans.

Kairi looked down to see an ID card on the ground. She reached down and picked it up. Seeing the guy's face on it she figured it was his.

"Here, think you dropped this—" Kairi glanced at the name on the card. "'Noel Kreiss.'"

Noel looked at the card and grinned. "Thanks, I'd be in trouble if I didn't have that."

Noel took the ID back and put it in his back pocket.

"You wouldn't believe how much trouble you get in if you don't have your academy ID card," Noel chuckled.

Olette blinked. "Wait, academy ID card?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah. Students who attend Matalino Academy get an ID card. If you use it at certain shops and stores you'll get discounts."

This time Kairi blinked. "You go to Matalino Academy?"

"Yeah. This year I'm going as a sophomore. Hold on. I'm guessing you two are freshmen at Matalino Academy this year?"

The two laughed sheepishly and nodded. Noel laughed. "Then I guess I'll see you two this year when school starts up. If you two need help adjusting to the school, just look me up. I'm sure I can try to help."

"That'd be great," Olette smiled. "I'm Olette by the way. Olette Hana."

"I'm Kairi Toya," Kairi introduced with a bow. "Nice to meet you Noel."

"Right, Kairi, Olette, I'll see you guys when school starts then?"

Both Kairi and Olette nodded. Noel looked at his wristwatch and gave a low whistle.

"Looks like I got to get going," he said. "I've got places I need to go. See you two later."

Noel ran off as the two waved him goodbye. He waved back then disappeared from sight after turning the corner. Once he was gone the two looked at each other then giggled.

"He was kinda cute," Kairi giggled as they started walking again.

"Are you kidding me? He looks like he could be my cousin or maybe even my brother!" Olette laughed in protest.

"Wow the funny part is that, that's true," Kairi laughed. She hesitated for a moment then groaned. "Man, I'm not looking forward to having to go and finish unpacking all my stuff."

Olette mimicked Kairi's expression and groaned as well. She wasn't looking forward to that either. She didn't have that much stuff left to unpack but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. The two just walked in a bit of silence after until they got to the tram station.

* * *

Kairi sighed as she flopped onto her bed. After a hour and a half she managed to unpack all her clothes and other things. Her back was killing her!

Kairi stopped for a moment then groaned. Terrific. That thought just made her feel like she was an old lady. She wasn't even sixteen yet! Though she would be in seven months.

"Man, what a drag," she sighed sitting up. She already replaced the provided bed sheets with her own multi colored ones. She placed some posters of her favorite bands, movies, and a photo collage poster on the walls as well.

Kairi also set up her sky blue Apple Mac Pro on the desk. Looking at the computer she began to wonder if she should check her email or not. She hadn't checked it since she left Destiny Island two days ago. Then again, did they even have Wi-Fi in the dorms?

"Only one way to find out," she said to herself getting up. Kairi sat down in the pale pink rolling chair and turned on the computer. After a few seconds the computer started up and Kairi opened up her email. Turns out this place did come with Wi-Fi. Looking at her inbox she noticed that she did have a new email that she received yesterday.

"Might as well go through them now."

_**Inbox (1/36)**_

**From: **_soaringartist(a)destinymail .com_

**To: **_heartprincess7(a)destinymail .com_

_Hey Kairi! Naminé here, just wanted to see if you made it to Tadhana Island alright. My dad says I'll be there the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see the academy! After hearing so much about it I can't wait to see the academy for myself. Have you met any new friends yet? Maybe even a possible future boyfriend? :D__ Ha ha, just kidding. Anyway, I'll see you soon!_

Kairi smiled. It was great to know that her cousin Naminé would be arriving soon. She hadn't seen her since they were kids. Looking at her alarm clock she noticed she still had some time left before she had to head off to bed. Knowing that, she quickly typed a response for Naminé. It was a short email telling her she couldn't wait to see her and explained her day.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh when she tried to imagine Naminé's face when she read that she had a run in with Regina. Knowing Naminé she would probably overreact to the situation. That's what she usually did.

Kairi finished typing her reply and checked the clock again. It was already nearing nine o' clock. Kairi gave a low whistle. Time sure did fly by. Shutting her computer off she quickly changed into some pink flannel pajamas with white outlining and climbed into bed.

With a clap of her hands her lamp turned off.

* * *

**And that's it for the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed :) 'Til next time!**

_Character profiles:(to be updated as story progresses)_

**Kairi Toya**-**age: 15** _Kairi is the daughter of the mayor on Destiny Islands but hates being judged by that fact. Although she also has a bit of pride in being the mayor's daughter, though she would not use that to get ahead in life. Kairi actually spends most of her free time either volunteering at the local animal shelter or at the local daycare center._

**Sora Calhoun-age: 16 **_Sora is a huge fan of soccer and has been playing the game since he was young. He also cares deeply for his family and friends; he is always willing to do everything he can to help them in whatever way he can. He's lived on Tadhana Islands all his life.__  
_

**Xion Calhoun**-**age: 15** _Xion is new to the Calhoun along with her older brother Vanitas after their mother married Sora's dad five years ago. Xion is a bit of a bookworm and is known to be a bit quiet from time to time but she's not afraid to speak about what's on her mind. She is currently enrolled in Matalino Academy hoping to figure out what she wants to do as a career, currently she is undecided._

**Vanitas Calhoun-age: 19** _A bit of a delinquent, something Vanitas won't deny that fact, he has always been known to get into trouble a lot. Even so he cares deeply for his family (and since he's known to get into brawls after trying to beat up anyone who talked bad about his family) and hopes to try and better himself so they won't be disappointed in him. He is also a great mechanic._

**Aerith Gainsborough**-**age:18**_ Aerith is currently attending Matalino Academy in hopes of one day being a doctor. She already has a range of medical knowledge and skills from what she's already studying. She is also a long-time friend of Sora as she is also their family's personal doctor (well, doctor-in-training to be more precise.)_

**Olette Hana**-**age:15**_ Olette comes from Twilight Town and is new to the whole "island experience." Because of that she looks forward to her school life on Tadhana Island while attending Matalino Academy. She may sometimes come off as a bit timid but is known to be an exceptional student. She is also known to be a beginner in her hometown's local Struggle sport._

_Small trivia/little facts:_

_-The idea for Regina came from Regina George from the movie _Mean Girls_. That and from this other girl I can't remember about who used to act like Regina :P_

_-the idea for Namine's email comes from my friends name here on FF as it is FlyingArtist_

_-There was supposed to be a little wink emotion in Namine's email but had to be removed since FF doesn't let us use semi-colons for some reason._

_-This chapter was the first time I ever wrote an email in my stories :P_


	3. Thoughts and plans

**And now we move onto the third installment of Island Tales: Destiny's Beginnings :)**

* * *

**Morning came a bit way too **fast for Sora. Sunlight peeked into his room through his blinds and landed directly on his face. He groaned then pulled the blanket over his head. He felt way too tired to get up yet. He had already spent the entire night hanging out with the other soccer players down at Misfits—a teenage version of Chuck E' Cheeses.

Sora had eaten his weight in pepperoni, Italian sausage, and olive covered pizza before losing half of that weight in running around playing all the games and activities they had available there—including the three-story rock climbing wall they had there. Not only had he managed to beat the timed record of reaching the top of the rock climbing wall, leaving the record at two minutes and seven seconds, but he also beat all the high scores on all the soccer assorted games they had available there as well.

Sora hadn't gotten back home until half past ten. Xion did give him a bit of a lecture for staying out so late but thankfully Vanitas managed to stick up for him by reminding the two of the time, so the lecture got cut short as they headed off for bed. Sora was grateful to get to bed so badly the second his head hit the pillow he was asleep in no time.

And even now his body felt as sore as it did when he came home last night.

"Oy!" Vanitas's voice rang from the other side of Sora's bedroom door. "You up in there Mr. Soccer jock?"

"No and I don't want to be cause I'm not in the mood _to _be," Sora grumbled from under his bed cover.

Sora heard Vanitas growl.

"Well if you're not up when I come back from brushing my teeth," he growled. "Then I hope you'll be in the mood for a morning spar. _Got it?"_

Sora could hear Vanitas walk into the bathroom—which was right next door to his room. Sora sighed and sat up in bed. He may not be in the mood to get up but he was _not_ in the mood for a spar with Vanitas. So, with that thought Sora got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He got out some faded jeans and a plain white tee.

Quickly getting dressed he stepped out of his room and walked down the hall towards the stairs. As he passed one of the other bedrooms he heard loud coughing. Sora stopped and listened as the coughing continued. Frowning he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds then opened the door and peered into the room.

The room was painted various colors, mainly shades of blue, purple, brown, and green, with a queen sized bed placed next to the large window. Sora looked to see the girl laying in bed with the blankets pulled up over her mouth.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

The girl turned over in bed and groaned. Sora took that as a sign she wasn't. He sighed then closed the door and shook his head. He figured he would have to make some breakfast for her and bring it to her.

"Not doing so good today huh?"

Sora looked over his shoulder and saw Xion walking towards him still in her flannel white pajamas that had black outlining. She was frowning as she walked up to him.

"Looks like it," Sora sighed as the two walked down the stairs.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Xion asked walking into the kitchen. "I already have plans to go shopping before school starts."

"That's cool," Sora said taking an apple out of the woven basket sitting in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Maybe you outta go out on the town or something and take Princessy with you," Vanitas suggested grabbing the apple out of Sora's hands just as he was about to take a bite out of it.

"Thanks a lot 'big brother,'" Sora grumbled.

Vanitas shrugged and took a bite out of the apple.

"But I stand by what I said," he said placing the apple on the counter then taking a glass and filling it with some water from the sink. "I think Princessy has been stuck inside way too long. Some fresh air would probably do her good."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Xion frowned. "She was coughing pretty badly when Sora and I walked by her room."

Vanitas scowled. "That's because she stayed up late last night and forgot to take her medicine."

Xion glared at Vanitas. "And you didn't remind her? Or at least tell someone she didn't so either Sora and I _could_ remind her?"

"You two were in bed already and so was she. That, and I didn't notice until like three seconds ago," Vanitas stated simply drinking some water. "I gave her some already so she should be fine within the hour."

Sora frowned and thought about Vanitas's idea. He wasn't too keen about it but slightly agreed as well. Maybe some fresh air would be good for her. Besides, the hospital was in the center of downtown so if anything should happen he could get her there soon.

"Well maybe for an hour," Sora sighed. "Plus she's been wanting to go look at some pottery ideas anyway."

Xion snorted. Probably still convinced it wasn't a good idea. Vanitas just shrugged then took finished his glass of water, tossed the glass into the sink (which by some luck didn't shatter), took his apple and left the kitchen. Sora just shook his head then headed back up the stairs to go take a shower.

* * *

Kairi had just finished applying some foundation when her cell phone started to ring. Picking it up she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Naminé.

"Hey Naminé," Kairi said putting her phone on speaker so she can finish putting on her makeup. All she had left to do was her eyeliner.

"Hey Kairi," Naminé said from the other line. "I should be arriving at the airport in an hour-and-a-half just to let you know. Also, I got your email. I can't believe you ran into Regina already!"

Kairi snorted at the reminder. "Tell me about it. I'm praying I have absolutely _no_ classes with her. If I do, I think I'll strangle myself to death."

"Well that's taking it a bit far," Naminé laughed. "But I don't blame you. I only met that girl once and even _I _hate her. And I don't even like to hate on people!"

"That's cause you're the biggest goodie-two-shoes I know," Kairi laughed starting to apply eyeliner to her right eye now. "That's why you get extra presents from your parents."

"I do not," Naminé grumbled which caused Kairi to laugh even harder. "And you're a bigger 'goodie-two-shoes' then I am! _Who_ is it that spends most of her weekends helping out at either the animal shelter or the daycare center?"

"I do," Kairi muttered.

"Uh huh_, _exactly! All my dad lets me do is help out at the art gallery and the daycare center. He's convinced that if I help out at the animal center I'll get some disease or something from the animals. That's _so_ not fair! I love animals!"

"Naminé," Kairi chuckled as she put her eyeliner down. "You know that the only reason he's like that is because he got bit by that dog when he was a kid."

"That still doesn't mean anything!" she protested. "Just because one dog bit him doesn't mean all animals are bad."

"Well, I read on the school website they have an animal lovers club. They're supposed to go on field trips to the zoo and animal centers here."

Kairi heard Naminé gasp then squeal in excitement.

"How do I join?"

"They're meeting later on day," Kairi chuckled. "No worries you should be here long before the meeting is. They're supposed to meet at the school courtyard after the newspaper club meets."

"Oh yeah aren't you planning on joining the newspaper club?"

"Yup. Want to join too?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Cool, so now when you get here we can head to the newspaper club meeting then the animal club."

"What? Are you planning on joining that too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool," Naminé laughed. "Well I have to go now. My flight's boarding so I'll see you when I get there!"

"Bye Naminé," Kairi said before hanging up. Once after doing that she pulled her shoulder length auburn hair into low pigtails. Fully dressed for the day in a white tube top with a large black belt around her stomach, jean shorts, and beige colored sandals.

Pleased with her outfit she grabbed her cell phone and her tan tote bag. She double checked to make sure she had her wallet, check, dorm room key, check, iPod, check, and finally the map of the island she got from a kiosk back when her and Olette were exploring downtown yesterday. Kairi may be good with directions from time to time but having a map never hurt.

With that she walked out of her room, locked the door, and headed to the elevators. Pushing the button she stood and waited. While she did she decided to put on her cream colored headphones then plugged them into her iPod. Scrolling through her songs she picked "Higher" by Taio Cruz.

Tapping her foot to the music Kairi waited for the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator doors opened and she stepped in. She pressed the button for the bottom floor then just went back to listening to the song as the doors closed. A few minutes later the elevator door opened up again and Kairi stepped out then started walking towards the tram station just a few blocks away.

* * *

Kairi sat and waited as the tram sped towards the airport. The main reason she was already heading towards the airport was because it actually took about twenty for the tram to get there. This was because the tram traveled slower than the other trams. Why she didn't know. She managed to look up the trams earlier after she took a shower in the her dorm bathroom.

Kairi looked out the window of the tram. She watched the island scenery go by as the tram continued on it's way. Kairi couldn't help but wonder when her other friends were going to get here. She also couldn't help but wonder what they were think of the island. She knew some of them hadn't been living on Destiny Islands very long—like Yuna, Rikku, and Paine whom had only lived there for a few months.

"Ah I'm sure they will," Kairi told herself moving her attention away from the window. "Nothing to worry about."

Kairi looked around the tram at all the people in the tram car along with her. All she could see were business people, couples, and parents with their little kids who were looking out the window in awe. No one around her age. Or even really close actually.

_I wonder if any kids my age even use the tram,_ Kairi thought.

Kairi's thoughts came to a halt just as the tram did. She shook her head. She really seemed to thinking to herself a bit more than usual lately. That wasn't like her. The only time she thought to herself a lot was when she was taking a test or something like that.

Kairi sigh then leaned back into the tram seat. She flinched a bit when her stomach growled. Oops, she forgot to get some breakfast back at the dorms. Guess she should have thought about that before she left.

_I'll just get some brunch with Naminé,_ she thought as the tram started up again. And with that thought Kairi just sat back and listened to her iPod as the tram sped along.

* * *

**Can't believe this chapter is as long/short as it is -_-; Oh well, that's just how it is sometimes :P Until next chapter we meet!**

**Character profiles:**

**Naminé Toya-age:15 **_Naminé, cousin to Kairi, lives in Twilight Town with her parents. She loves making art and specially loves drawing most of all. She also loves animals much to her dad's distaste. Naminé likes to spend her afternoons just sketching away. _

**Regina Maxwell****-age:16**_ Regina is the definition of a spoiled brat. And she is most definitely not afraid to show off that fact. Growing up she got whatever she wanted and loved to get her way. That truth still holds strong today as her father continues to spoil her and Regina loves getting her way._

**Noel Kreiss-age:18**_ Noel is a well-known guy around Matalino Academy. He helps out a lot with various school events, if he has the time and can help. His is also ambidextrous as he dual-wields two swords/lance._

_Small trivia/little facts:_

_-Misfits was inspired by Hooligans from _Vampire Kisses_ and the idea of a teenage version of Chuck 'E Cheeses as well as a place that was seven stories (most of the stories were actually bars for adults but they had games their too) called inPlay that was were my aunt lived._

_-The colors in Princessy's room are the same colors used in mine _

_-The only reason I chose to write Kairi listening to "Higher" during this chapter was because that song was on repeat on my computer (I accidentally left it on repeat) and it was stuck in my head at the time_


	4. New friends and an unforgetable melody

**Whelp, fourth chapter here we are. Not much to say about this chapter actually :P**

**Can't believe I forgot to do this earlier but: Disclaimers! I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy related. I only own the story idea and the original aspects within the story. **

* * *

**Kairi looked up at the Tadhana's **airport in awe. It actually looked a lot like the airport they had back at Destiny Islands. She shrugged then started walking into the airport. She took a bite out of her recently purchased banana cream puff as she walked through the automatic glass doors of the airport. She knew she had told herself she'd get some brunch with Naminé but when she saw the pastry in a bakery window on her way here, her willpower crumbled as her stomach made the demand to have it.

Glancing up at the arriving flights Kairi searched for her Naminé's plane. Just as she finished off her banana cream puff she found just the arriving flight. The screen displayed that it was about to arrive.

"Alright, Gate 5 here I come," Kairi told herself as she glanced at a directory to find her way towards Gate 5.

Finding the route she was supposed to take in order to get to Gate 5, which was on the third floor of the airport, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder then started to walk towards the set of stairs that lead to the second floor. As she walked up the stairs Kairi glanced around at all the people bustling around the airport. She saw families heading to and from gates, business employees walking around talking on their phones, teens arriving chatting to their friends.

Kairi started to walk to another staircase leading up to the third floor and had to weave her way through a crowd since they seemed to be huddled in front of the staircase she was heading towards.

"Excuse me—pardon me—coming through—pardon me miss," Kairi said weaving through the crowd to get to the staircase.

Seriously? Didn't these people have places to go or something? Just what were they standing around for?

With a growl Kairi managed to get to the staircase and started to make her way up to the third floor. Along the way she sent a glare directed towards the mingling crowd at the foot of the staircase. Naturally none of them were fazed at all by her glare.

By the time Kairi made it to the third floor she saw that Naminé's plane should be touching the ground right about now. Glancing at her wristwatch she saw she was right on time when she saw Gate 5 right in front of her. Taking a seat Kairi waited patiently as people started to come through the gate to greet the people waiting for them then heading to claim their luggage.

"Naminé!" Kairi called standing up and waving when she saw her cousin.

Naminé, a girl fifteen just like Kairi, waved back. Naminé had a petite figure and blonde hair that she had in pigtails today as well. She was wearing a white summer dress (white was Naminé's favorite color), a semi-see through blue sweeper, blue and white sandals, and a pair of pale blue sunglasses on top of her hair.

"Kairi!" Naminé said giving her cousin a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too," Kairi smiled as the two headed towards the baggage claim to get the rest of Naminé's luggage. After grabbing the two luggage from baggage claim the two headed straight back to the dorms chatting about their lives. Naminé told Kairi that she own a scholarship to Matalino Academy in an art contest. Kairi wasn't all that surprised. Her cousin was quite the artist.

"I couldn't believe I won though," Naminé admitted leaning into the tram seat. "I mean, the guy who was supposed to win had a lot more paintings to show and they were a lot more professional than mine."

"Okay…so how _did _you win then?" Kairi asked.

"Well, the judges said that my artwork had more 'soul put in them' and that they could 'feel the emotion put within the work' and other stuff like that," Naminé shrugged.

"That's because you put a lot of feelings into artwork," Kairi smiled. "Just like they said. It's a no wonder you won."

Naminé blushed then twiddled with her thumbs. Kairi laughed at her cousin as the tram sped on.

"So after we drop off my stuff at the dorms we're heading straight for the school right? For the two club meetings?" Naminé said, trying to advert the subject. Kairi nodded.

"The newspaper club meet up first then the animal lovers club. After that we can go something to eat."

"Good. I'm not sure if you know or not but airplane food sucks," Naminé stated sticking out her tongue with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

Kairi and Naminé managed to drop off Naminé's luggage in her dorm room fairly quickly. They both figured that they would unpack it all later since if they didn't hurry they would be late for the club meetings. The two walked towards the academy grounds, it wasn't that far of a distance from the dorms, hoping that they wouldn't be late. Kairi assured them they shouldn't judging by the pace they were going. Ten minutes later they had arrived in front of the school. The two stopped just outside the school gates to get a good look at it.

The school itself was huge (how were they going to figure out where they classes were in this huge school?) and was mostly painted white. (Nothing new there though since most schools are painted white these days.) The main school building reminded Kairi of some old Greek or maybe Roman temple with the way it had marble columns holding up the roof in the front of the school. She wasn't sure if they were for decorating—she guessed they were—or if they really were holding up the roof. There was a large gleaming fountain in the middle of the courtyard that was in front of the school that had a knight standing proudly in the center with his sword held high sprouting out water from the swords tip. Looking at the school made Kairi surprised she got accepted into this prestigious academy all over again.

"So where's the club meetings?" Naminé asked as they stepped into the school courtyard.

"Well the newspaper club is supposed to meet in the newsroom. From what the website said it's on the second floor in the B wing."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"We're supposed to go into the main foyer, go up the main staircase, then off to the right, along a catwalk into the B wing." Kairi answered as they walked into the front doors of the school. The cousins didn't stop to marvel at the pristine marble floor as they headed towards the large staircase in the middle of the large foyer. Not long they reached the second floor and went right and saw the catwalk they were supposed to take up ahead. While they were walking along the catwalk Kairi glanced out the windows and saw the tops of distant houses in the horizon.

Once they were in the B wing the two looked around for the newsroom. Naminé looked at the rooms on the left while Kairi looked on the right. A few minutes later Naminé pointed out the newsroom. The two entered and saw a small group of people sitting in either chairs or standing up. Kairi brightened when she saw Olette was busy reading some of the old newspaper the school had printed years before. She called out her name causing the brunette to look up.

"Hey Kairi. Who's this?" Olette said looking at Naminé.

"Olette I'd like you to meet my cousin Naminé. She's interested in joining as well."

"Hiya." Naminé smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Is this everybody?" Kairi asked looking at the few people in the room.

"Looks like it." Olette shrugged.

Just then someone walked into the room. They all turned to see it was an eighteen year old girl with light pink hair and blue eyes. She had on a red pleated skirt that was lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, black thigh-high stockings, a semi-transparent pink sweeper (much like the one Naminé was wearing now), and ivory ankle boots. Once she saw the people in the room she smiled and walked behind the podium in the back of the room.

"Hey there, I'm Serah Farron, head of the school newspaper _Knightly Gazette._" she started. "So to start off this meeting why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?"

Kairi, looking at Naminé and Olette, shrugged. "I'm Kairi Toya."

"I'm Naminé Toya, her cousin."

"Olette Hana, nice to meet you all."

"Well Serah already knows me but I'm Oerba Dia Vanille!" a girl only a year older than Serah spoke up. "It's great to meet you guys."

"Hope Estheim, how you doing."

"Yuffie Kisaragi here!"

Serah nodded in approval. "Well that's everyone. I'm sure we'll get more members as the school year goes on. For now we'll just relax and get to know each other better. We can discuss our first news printing when the school year actually starts. I even managed to bring some drinks and snacks if anyone wants some."

"Cool! Free food and drinks!" Yuffie cheered, punching an enthusiastic fist into the air.

And for the next hour Kairi, Naminé, and Olette spent their time enjoying the snacks and drinks Serah brought while getting to know more about the other members of the club. Naminé learned that Hope was a bit knowledgeable about medicine and was also a member of the school's medic team. Olette chatted with Vanille and Yuffie. Turns out Yuffie was skilled in the ways of the ninja ("Well of course I am! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie after all!") and that Vanille was a member of the school's survival club.

"The school has a survival club?" Olette blinked.

"Yup," Vanille nodded. "It's more like a wilderness club if you want to think about it like that. But we mostly focus about learning how to survive in harsh situations. Sometimes we take camping trips to feral places just to test out skills! All that usually comes easy to me since I grew up in a village."

"Wow a village?"

"That's right, our village usually sticks to the traditional ways. You know like hunting for our own food and things like that."

"Sounds interesting."

Vanille smiled and shrugged. While they were chatting Kairi was talking with Serah.

"You have an older sister Serah?"

Serah took a sip of her soda and nodded. "Yeah, her name's Lightning. Well actually that's not her real name but it's the one she uses. She's one of the training instructors here at the school. She used to be in Guardian Corps but quit, though she still has the gunblade she got from working there."

"That's cool. She sure sounds strong if she used to be in Guardian Corps." Kairi stated

"Yeah plus all the per-training she put herself through before she joined up. See, after our parents died, Lightning kind of took charge you can say and was the one who practically raised me after that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thanks for that, but it was a long time you know? Either way things were okay since Lightning was there to help me out throughout the years. She was kinda like my teacher in a way. Sure she was strict and everything but that helps when you think about it. I'm even currently studying to be a teacher myself," Serah smiled.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun!" Kairi laughed. Serah just shrugged. Then Serah glanced at her watch. "What?"

"Oh I'm just keeping track of time. See, after this meeting I'm heading towards the animal lover's club."

Kairi grinned. "That's great. Naminé and I are planning on heading to that meeting too!"

"Awesome. We can go there after this meeting together then. By the way, what time do we have to be there anyway?"

"Ah we have ten minutes left. It shouldn't take us long to get there though so we can still hang around for a little while longer."

Kairi nodded. After that their conversation was joined by Naminé and Hope. The four of them chatted about various subjects and other things they were looking forward to in the year. Though while they were talking about that Naminé accidentally let it slip how she _wasn't_ looking forward to spending the year with Regina. Serah and Hope blinked in confusion at the mention of the name. Kairi just told them it wasn't anything to worry about at the moment. The two shrugged it off when Serah looked at her watch again. Her jaw dropped when she did.

"Oh man, we're late for the meeting!" she cried out in shock. Kairi and Naminé both flinched. Acting fast the three girls threw away their paper cups and paper plates then left the news room while saying their goodbyes to Vanille, Hope, Yuffie, and Olette.

* * *

"Can't believe we managed to loose track of time!" Naminé said as the three girls dashed through the hallways.

"Ah it's cool," Serah assured. "I was late to the meeting last year but it turns out all they were doing was just sitting around doing nothing waiting for the club president."

"Do you think that's what they're doing now?" Kairi asked.

"I can't guarantee that but I'm pretty sure. Seeing as the president still has that running-late-a-lot reputation going."

Kairi and Naminé snorted with laughter. The three continued to run through the hallways when Kairi heard something that caught her attention. She stopped running and looked around. A piano. It sounded close but she couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from. Finally she spotted a music room two doors ahead from where she was standing. Looking through the window on the door she saw a elegant grand piano on the other side of room. Kairi couldn't see who was playing but she did know that whoever it was sure did know how to play the piano well.

"Kairi!"

The red-head turned to see Naminé and Serah hurriedly waving at her.

"Come on!"

"Coming!" she called back to them before taking one last glance into the music room. As she did the piano music stopped. As she ran down the hallways with her cousin and possibly new friend, she couldn't get the music from the piano out of her head.

* * *

**Six pages and I STILL feel this chapter is so short -_-; Bah whatever :P**

**Character profiles:**

**Hope Estheim-age:16**_ Voted as top student in his class. He is childhood friends with Serah and Vanille. He has a close relationship with his mother and is currently trying to rebuild the relationship he has with his father. To help with this he studies hard in order to help with this, as well as to help achieve his goal of working at Academy._

**Serah Farron-age:18**_ Serah is the current head of the newspaper club and the _Knightly Gazette_. She is currently studying to be a teacher, partially inspired by her older sister whom she believed was her teacher. _

**Oerba Dia Vanille-age:19**_ Vanille is a perky girl and a long-time friend of Serah and Hope. She grew up in a village, along with her friend Fang. Since she grew up in a village Vanille knows full well how to survive in the wild. That's what lead her to join the school's survival club—despite how knowledgeable she already is on surviving in the wilderness._

_Small trivia/little facts:_

_-The idea for the school's layout somehow came from staring at my white ceiling when I was bored one day_

_-Part of the idea of having Serah joining the animal lovers club was due to the fact that in Final Fantasy XIII-2 you can tame beasts you encounter_

_-The melody the person playing on the piano is Ventus's theme piano version (one of my favorite songs from the Kingdom Hearts series XD)_

_-The playing of the piano will (or at least I'm planning on making it that way) play a key-role in this story._


	5. The artist's haven

******And there's another chapter :P Sorry I actually forgot to upload this chapter ^_^; My bad about that. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Kairi looked out the tram window **just listening to her music as it sped along. Naminé sat next to her sketching while listening to her own music on her iPod. Occasionally she bobbed her head to the beat or tapped her foot. They were on their way back to the dorms having finished with the club meeting a few hours ago. After the meeting had ended Kairi showed Naminé a few of the places that her and Olette had visited the day before. Naminé had been highly excited when she saw the large art store. Though she was a bit sad to know it wasn't open at the time.

While Kairi looked out the window she started to think back to the piano music she heard playing when she was running through the hallway onto the club meeting Serah, Naminé, and herself were late for. She couldn't see who was playing at the time but she sure wouldn't like to try and find out who it was. She was hoping to try and find whoever was playing. Maybe they could give her some lessons. Kairi was tone-deaf when it came to the piano. She thought herself more of a singer.

_Who knows, maybe I'll make a career in being a singer,_ Kairi thought with a chuckle. Ha, yeah right. Like _that_ was going to happen anytime soon. Still, who knows, maybe that was something worth trying to pursue? After all, she still didn't really know what she wanted to study while at Matalino Academy. Though being a vet did sound a bit promising to her. Or maybe a teacher like Serah? Bah she could decide later. She still had time to figure it out.

Kairi was so wrapped up in her thoughts she wasn't aware that Naminé had been calling her name for the past two minutes. Blinking she turned to her blonde cousin with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, yeah Naminé? Sorry, got caught up in my own thoughts again."

Naminé snorted. "Oh don't worry I can tell. You really got to try and work on that."

"Yeah just like you got to work on trying not to get so caught up in making your art."

Naminé puffed up her cheeks in annoyance as she gained a slight blush on her face from embarrassment. Kairi smirked in triumph. Seeing as she was right on the mark with her comeback, her cousin's reaction wasn't unexpected.

"_Anyway,_" Naminé said, pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "What are the plans for tomorrow? Everyone else doesn't arrive until Friday. Which means we got two more days until then."

Kairi tapped her chin in thought. While she did her stomach, along with Naminé's stomach, started to growl. The two blushed in embarrassment. They had completely forgotten their plans of getting something to eat. And they didn't get that much to eat back at the club meetings. And to add to their little misfortune, they were already past all the restaurants, cafés, and any other place that sold food. And the tram wasn't supposed to stop until they reached their stop. Just their luck.

At that point the two girls heard someone call their name. The two looked up to see Vanille heading towards them.

"Hey Vanille," Naminé greeted.

"Hey Naminé. Hey Kairi. You two heading back to the dorms?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, but we forgot to get some food," Kairi admitted.

"Well, I'm actually on my way to my work. There's a small bakery next door, maybe you guys can get something to eat there?" Vanille suggested.

"A bakery?" Naminé echoed. "What do you think Kairi?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Not like we can think of much else to do."

"So it's settled!" Vanille smiled. "Our stop is actually this stop coming up now."

As if brought on by Vanille's words, the tram came to a stop and once it came to a complete stop the doors opened and people began to file out of the tram. Vanille lead Kairi and Naminé off the tram and off towards the direction of where they could guess Vanille's work was. Kairi and Naminé both glanced around to see they were in a smaller shopping district, the only shops being simple ones, and there were only a select few.

"There it is right there," Vanille pointed out.

The cousins saw where she was pointing. The building was two stories high and had a large hand-painted sign that read: _Arts and Crafts Haven._

Naminé saw that the windows were also painted in a few areas and it seemed that the painting had been done by little kids. On the outside of the windows were windowsills that had potted plants with beautiful flowers blooming from their pots. She also noticed that the walls had graffiti art spray painted on outside of the building, thought it looked like it was added art decorating the building and not vandalism. Seeing as how the graffiti were about peace and love and things like that.

"Seems like a nice place to work." Kairi stated as Vanille unlocked the painted front door then led the two in.

"Oh yeah it's great. I've worked here ever since it first opened."

Kairi and Naminé examined in the inside of the shop and despite all how much merchandise there was and how small the building seemed, it had plenty of room. There were different labeled sections for different things. There were supply sections where art and craft supplies were located and everywhere else was just different seemingly hand-crafted merchandise everywhere. Kairi noticed that the entire place seemed to be hand painted, the walls, the ceiling, the counter, the staircase that lead to the second floor, everywhere. Even the signs that showed all the prices of different things were sometimes painted and decorated.

Both cousins looked at Vanille as she walked behind the cash register and pulled out a colorful apron from the counter opposite to the cash register.

"How long has this place been open then?" Kairi found herself asking looking at some hand-sewn oven mitts that were made to look like white cats. They looked more like puppets than oven mitts as she got a closer look at them.

"Oh wow, was this blanket made entirely by hand?" Naminé asked holding up a large blanket with various colors of the rainbow.

"To answer your questions in order, this shop has been open for five years, and yeah, the owner crocheted that blanket last week. I just placed it in the store yesterday. Personally I find it cute," Vanille giggled as she tied up her hair in pigtails.

"Wow the owner made this?"

Vanille nodded. "Most of the things we sell in here are personally made by the owner."

Naminé nearly dropped the blanket in shock as her blue eyes went wide. "Wait, all of these are made by your _owner_? So then, most of this stuff is legit hand-made?"

Vanille laughed at her reaction. "Yup. I'm not lying to you. See, I know the owner personally. We don't usually tell people that obviously since it's that hard to believe, even though it's true. In fact, some of these things I made myself too. Like this kid's cape here."

Vanille walked over to a rack of things in the "Sewing" section and pulled out a small tan cape that had an elegant white painted pattern on it and presented it to Kairi and Naminé. "I made this a few years back, still hasn't been sold but that's all fine with me. It was my first project and it was actually pretty simple. Which is good since I couldn't read a sewing pattern for my life back then. Still can't all that much actually."

"It looks great for something as simple as that." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks!"

"So what's up there on the second floor?" Naminé asked pointing to the brightly colored staircase.

"Oh that's our paint-your-own-pottery section. Come on I'll show you."

The cousins followed Vanille up the staircase and saw that the second floor was just as brightly colored as the rest of the store. There were shelves everywhere that had all different kinds of pottery, from different pots, bowls, piggy banks, et cetera. The two noticed that all of them were plain. There were tables scattered about with cups filled with all kinds of brushes resting within them. In one corner Naminé could see huge binders that were labeled "painting ideas" or "pottery designs" and such. There were also boxes labeled "stamps", "extra paints", "stencils," and things like that. There was also a painted wardrobe that had the word "Paints" painted on the front in different colors and styles.

"See, this all you have to do is pick your pottery then you get to paint it however you want. The price depends on the piece of pottery. Most range from either five dollars to thirty. After you paint your pottery we have to keep them here in order to fire them in our kiln. Then the customers just have to come back and pick them up and that's it," Vanille explained with a smile. From the way she said all that it was obvious she had explained this many times.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun." Naminé smiled.

"Yeah the kids just love it. It's really popular with them."

"Does the owner make all this herself too?"

"Yup. With some help though but she still makes them herself."

Just then the three girls heard the door open which caused the bell that hung over the door to ring. Vanille looked over the railing and smiled at the person who just walked in.

"Fang!" she said before running down the stairs.

"Hey there Vanille, just thought I'd bring some lunch in case you got hungry."

Kairi and Naminé looked over the railing to see who this "Fang" was. They saw it was a twenty one year old woman with bronze skin and long wavy dark brown hair and a single braid behind her left ear. She wore a short black top, some black sleeves on her forearms, and a pair of jean Capri pants with tan leather open-toed sandals.

"Hey, come on down here and meet my friend!" Vanille beckoned.

The cousins complied and came down the stairs back to the first floor.

"Kairi, Naminé, meet my friend Fang. Fang, these two joined the newspaper club at the academy today. This is Kairi, and her cousin Naminé."

"Well nice to meet you two then." Fang nodded. It was then that the cousins noticed Fang's accent. It was just like the one Vanille had. "I brought some lunch. You two are welcome to have some too if you want. There's plenty to eat."

"That's nice thanks!" Naminé thanked. "We were actually planning on getting something from the bakery next door."

"Ah, that place doesn't open until three hours from now. The owners are having a bit of trouble with one of their ovens." Fang explained with a shrug. "Now how about we chow down before all this food gets too cold eh?"

The three girls cheered in agreement.

* * *

"Oh wow, this onion salad is great Fang." Vanille complimented as she took a bite of the salad.

"Thanks. To be honest it's the first time I've ever made it. I'm used to making some regular salad," Fang said.

"I've never had onion salad. This is really good," Naminé said.

"Same here. By the way Fang did you make this honey bread yourself too?" Kairi asked.

Fang laughed and leaned back into her chair. Right now the four girls were on the second floor sitting around one of the tables. Vanille had moved the cup of brushes to another table to make enough room for the food that Fang brought.

"Nah, that honey bread was a gift from a friend of mine. She gave it to me this morning so I thought I'd bring it over along with the salad."

"Thanks again for sharing your lunch with us. It's all really good."

"No problem Naminé."

"So, Vanille, how long do you have to work today?" Fang asked.

The redhead finished off a piece of a honey bread. "Until closing time."

"In short, until tonight at nine?"

"Pretty much."

Naminé blinked. "So, this store opens up at one and closes at nine?"

"Yup. Those are our normal store hours. We're open Monday through Saturday and closed on Sundays."

Kairi tilted her head. "Sounds reasonable I guess. How many customers do you usually get?"

Both Vanille and Fang burst out laughing confusing the blue-eyed girls. It was Fang who answered though.

"Oh this place gets plenty of customers. Hell, one year the line to pay was so long that it reached the second floor! Vanille here called me in as some extra help. And boy howdy was _that_ not exactly the best idea."

"Oh? And just why's that?"

"Fang's not exactly the best with customers in times like that," Vanille said through her laughter. Fang looked like she wanted to protest but just shrugged the comment off. After Vanille finally stopped laughing the four went back to finishing off the food Fang brought. Although, after they had finished all the food and were cleaning up Kairi heard the sound of a piano. Her first thoughts automatically went back to the piano playing she heard earlier back at the academy. At first she thought it was all in her head but she noticed that, for one thing, the music was different. And secondly it appeared that Vanille, Naminé, and Fang heard it too since they were looking around for the source.

"Wonder where that's coming from," Naminé frowned.

"Ah it's probably just the neighbor's kid playing the grand piano on the balcony again," Fang stated simply. "He does that sometimes."

"Does…he go to Matalino Academy?" Kairi asked, hoping this may be the same person she heard playing earlier. Fang gave her a look.

"No, he's only seven. Plus he's ill so he doesn't get to go out that much."

Kairi's shoulder's slumped. Well there went that small spark of hope. Ah well. Guess she wasn't anywhere closer to finding out her little "mystery piano player."

"Hey, maybe Prop will come and help out day," Vanille giggled.

"Prop?"

"The kid you're listening to play the piano from next door," Fang answered. "His real name is Prosper. But we just call him Prop for fun."

Just then the door opened making the bell ring. Vanille looked over the railing to see the customer. She waved to get the customer's attention then stated she'd be right there.

"Well, got a job to do so I'll see you guys at school!" Vanille said as she descended down the stairs.

"Yeah well we better get going too," Naminé told Fang. "I still have to unpack my luggage back at the dorms."

"Understandable," Fang nodded. "Well, be seeing you around then. Come stop by when you get the chance."

Kairi and Naminé nodded then left to head back to the dorms.

* * *

"So Naminé, do you want your easel over here…or over here?"

Naminé looked up from her large white luggage. Kairi had her favorite easel in her hands and was looking at her.

"Put it over there in the corner—by the window—yeah right there's fine."

"Alright, got all my clothes put away and all my drawings are hang up."

"And it only took us three hours." Kairi laughed. "Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Naminé looked at her alarm clock. "It's only six. Man, it's already six and yet we haven't eaten dinner yet."

Kairi just grinned. "Oh no worries, I already ordered some pizza earlier. It should be arriving sometime soon."

As if brought on by her words there was a knocking on Naminé's dorm door. Smiling Kairi opened the door, which happened to be a pizza delivery man just like Kairi was hoping, Paying the man Kairi took the pizza boxes from him then closed the door after he left.

"And _voilà_! Dinner is served!" she proclaimed happily placing the two pizza boxes on Naminé's white writing desk.

"But what kind of pizza did you order?" Naminé asked suspiciously.

"One pizza with pineapple, olives, and green peppers for my artistic cousin," Kairi smirked, handing one of the pizza boxes to her. "And one pepperoni, onions, and mushroom covered pizza for yours truly!"

"Ooooh! Pineapple, olives, and green peppers! My favorite toppings!" Naminé cheered as she took her pizza box.

"Well then let's eat up!"

Three hours went by as the two cousins eat their respective pizzas and chatted the night away. They chatted over the events of today and other things. Kairi even told Naminé about how she debated about pursuing the musical career. Naminé thought it wasn't that bad of an idea. While they were on the topic of music, Kairi also let it slip about the piano music she heard back when they were at the academy. Naminé remarked that she heard it too but wasn't focused on that back then.

"Wonder who was playing," Kairi said as she finished off the last of her pizza. "Whoever they are I'd sure like to meet them."

"Who knows," Naminé said finishing off her own pizza as well. "Since they were in the academy then it's safe to bet that the person who was playing attends the academy."

"True that." Kairi sighed. "Well, it's getting late. I'd better head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow Naminé."

"Night Kairi."

"Night," Kairi said as she left Naminé's dorm room and headed towards her own. Along the way she thought about her conversation with Naminé about her pursuing a music career.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Kairi mused as she entered her dorm room. That thought roamed around in her head as Kairi got ready for bed. By the time she fell asleep, she was already dreaming herself performing on a stage in front of a roaring crowd.

* * *

**And that's the end to that chapter!**

_Story info:_**  
**

_**Arts and Crafts Haven-A small family owned store that specializes in anything art related. It is a bit of a well-known store on the island (or to those who go to the part of the island where it is located) and is extremely popular with the kids. It's most famous little "attraction" is the paint-your-own-pottery. It is also famous for all it's hand-crafted merchandise.**_

**Character profiles:**

**Oerba Yun Fang-age:21 **_Fang can sometimes come off a bit intimidating but she cares deeply for her friends and sometimes acts like an older sister to the younger kids. She has known Vanille since they were both kids since they both grew up in the same village since birth. Because of this Fang knows how to survive in the wilderness just as much as Vanille does. She works at the local weapons shop and is president of the schools survival club._

**Prosper Parrish-age:7**_ Prosper, a young boy who lives with his grandparents, has been sick since birth so he is unable to do many things. He spends most of his time studying or playing the piano. Due to him spending a lot of time studying he is actually quite smart compared to most kids his age. He sometimes helps around either the bakery or Crafts and Arts Haven, if his grandmother allows him._

_Small trivia/little facts:  
_

_-The idea for Crafts and Arts Haven came from a store that my grandma's friend used to have and a pottery studio that is near where my grandma lives.  
_

_-The idea for Prop's name came from Prosper from one of my favorite movies/books_ The Thief Lord _and his last name came from the movie/short story called _Jumanji

_-This chapter actually ended up longer than I first thought it would (eight pages) making it the largest chapter yet_


	6. Friendly shopping

**Chapter 6 we're here XD Anyway, read on**

* * *

**When Kairi woke up the following **morning she first glanced at her alarm clock to see it was ten in the afternoon. At first she wanted to just go back to sleep but decided against it. Now was a better time than ever to wake up. Sitting up she yawned then stretched. Kairi got up, walked over to her dresser and got out a plain white tank top, dark skinny jeans, and navy blue flip flops. Grabbing a brush she started to brush out her hair before her cell went off. She saw that it was a text message.

"From Serah?" Kairi said reading the text.

"_Hey Kairi it's Serah! Thought maybe you and Naminé would want to go shopping downtown. Not sure if anyone's told you yet but students have to go and buy their school uniforms and the store that sells them finally fixed the lighting so they're open. Maybe we could do some extra shopping while we're there__—you two in?"_

Before Kairi could contemplate on the text she got another one. This time it was from Naminé.

"_Hey, if you got Serah's text, I know I'm going. I'm already dressed and ready to go. You coming along?"_

Kairi shrugged then said she was already on her way down. Once she sent the text to Serah and Naminé she grabbed her purse then left the room.

* * *

Xion gathered up her stuff so she could go shopping. The official school store had finally fixed the lighting in the store so they opened up. Now that it was open Xion was planning on buying her uniform and all the rest of the things she'll need for school. Sora was planning on hanging out with some friends before he went to the store to buy his uniform.

Xion walked out of her room purse in hand then headed down the stairs, and towards the front door. Along the way she shouted that she'd be back before walking out the door.

As she headed towards the tram station she pulled out her cell phone and started to rummage through her contacts. Finally spotting the number she needed she started to text out a message.

"_Hey, I'm going downtown to go shopping for my school uniform. Sora's supposed to be meeting up with me later on. If you need anything while I'm out just let me know okay?"_

Xion pressed send then held onto her phone. By the time she turned a corner her phone vibrated in her hand. Flipping it open she saw she got a reply.

"_Well I can't think of anything right now but I'll let you know if I do. Be careful!"_

Xion giggled and texted back that she would. In her text she added that she'd get some lunch for her and Sora. Few minutes went by. New text message showed up. This time it said okay. Xion nodded then continued on her way to the tram station.

* * *

"So what kind of uniforms are we supposed to have?" Kairi ended up asking shuffling through the songs on her iPod touch.

Serah looked up from her phone. "Ah it's nothing bad fashion wise if that's what you mean. White dress shirt, black blazer with the school's symbol embroidered onto it, skirt, or pants if you want to."

"Is having a black blazer the only color you can have?" Naminé asked.

Serah laughed. "Black not your color Naminé?"

The blonde blushed slightly.

"I didn't say _that._"

Serah and Kairi just giggled at the blonde's expression. Once the two stopped laughing, after many requests from Naminé for them to stop, the three girls sat in silence. Serah went back to texting some of her friends on her cell, Naminé pulled out her sketchbook and started to sketch away, and Kairi went back to just listening to her iPod. The three were pretty close to arriving at Downtown Riverdale already so they wouldn't have to wait much longer. "Oh yeah, I just remembered," Serah said glancing up at the ceiling.

"Remembered what?" Kairi asked.

"A friend of mine asked me to buy her uniform for her since she has to work all day today."

"Do you have enough money for your uniform and hers?"

Serah laughed. "Yeah I got enough no worries. Plus there's always the student discount."

"Oh yeah I just remembered something too," Kairi said. "We ran into this guy who told us we have to use an ID card to get student discounts. When do we get those anyway?"

"Like three weeks into the school year. They take the pictures for them during the second week but then you get the actual ID cards the week after."

"That early huh? Better start working on my looks then."

"Oh Naminé I'm sure you'll look fine," Kairi sighed rolling her eyes. "Just because you weren't prepared for _one_ school photo back in middle school doesn't mean anything."

After that the three compared stories of their experiences of having their photos taken at the worst times. From time to time one of them would throw in worst hair days, worst outfit ideas, and a few other stories. The three were so wrapped up in their conversation they almost didn't notice that their stop had arrived.

* * *

"You know, I already aware that I have a bit of a slim figure and everything but I don't really see how all of these shirts are too big for me," Naminé pouted after placing another shirt that was too large for her onto the rack.

"Hey, I'm the one having trouble here finding a skirt that is long enough so I don't look like a hooker or something," Kairi grumbled.

Serah, who had already managed to buy an uniform for herself and her friend, just tried to hold back her laughter. For the past twenty minutes that the three have been in the store Kairi and Naminé have been having trouble finding uniforms that fit them. One of the associates offered to help but the cousins just told her they were fine. Making a fuss was part of the fun.

"If you say so," she shrugged then walked to help another customer.

"Alright I think I finally found some clothes that fit," Naminé said taking the clothes then heading towards the dressing room. Kairi followed after her with some clothes in her hands as well. While the two did that Serah glanced around the store. The store was two stories high with all the basic supplies for the academy on the first floor (uniforms, pencils, paper, random merchandise, things like that) and more expensive things on the second floor (mostly just textbooks for those taking more advanced courses and such).

Serah glanced at her watch for the time. If they could make it out of the store in twenty minutes maybe the three could go grab something to eat then perhaps do some other shopping. Serah was still hoping to buy that one book she saw at the book store the other day.

"Ah ha! Perfect fit!"

The pinkette looked up to see both Naminé and Kairi adorning their uniforms.

"Well the uniform looks great on both of you," Serah smiled.

Just then Naminé's stomach made a low grumbling noise causing her to blush in embarrassment. Kairi giggled at her cousin's expression.

"Alright let's pay for our uniform then go get something to eat," she laughed.

Naminé nodded then headed back into the dressing rooms to change back into her outfit.

* * *

Xion ate another canapé as she waited for Sora. Resting by her feet was a shopping bag with her school uniform inside it. She bought it about twenty minutes ago and called Sora right afterwards. He had told her that he would meet her for lunch at Pierre's Place. Course, that was ten minutes ago. Thankfully since she knew Pierre personally (old family friend) he was kind enough to make her a free appetizer while she waited.

Xion glanced at her wristwatch as she continued to wait.

"Ahoy there Xion!"

Sora knocked on the glass window grinning. Xion only chuckled after she rolled her eyes. Sora only pouted as he walked towards the front door then entered the restaurant.

"Late again—nothing new there," Xion smirked as Sora sat down in the booth, picking up one of the canapés as he sat down.

"What? I'm not really _late_ per say, I'm just not completely on time," Sora pouted.

Xion chuckled. "Whatever."

"Ah so the boy shows eh?"

The two turned to see Pierre with two menus in one hand. Pierre was a bit of a pudgy man, not _too_ pudgy though, with some wrinkles on his face from all the smiling he does, and twinkling blue eyes that are sometimes hard to see under his messy dark auburn hair.

"Hey Pierre," Sora grinned waving.

Pierre then smacked Sora on the head with the menus in his hand in one swift movement.

"You, need a refreshing course in manners," he said. "Making a lady wait for you like this—bah no chivalry these days."

Xion giggled as Sora rubbed the top of his head while sending a glare at Pierre.

"So, what will you to two be having today?" he asked.

"Oh! I'll take some of your Yorkshire pudding," Xion grinned.

Pierre laughed. "Ah, I should have known. You always ask for that."

"Well I'll take some beef mechado if you don't mind."

"Alright, some Yorkshire pudding and beef mechado coming right up."

Pierre walked away after taking their orders leaving the two alone.

"So just why were you late?" Xion inquired.

"Got held up," Sora shrugged.

"Doing?"

"Helping out Aqua down at the daycare center. Some of the new kids were bullying the others so thought I'd help."

Xion narrowed her eyes. "You didn't beat the kids up did you?"

Sora looked offended. "_Excuse_ me, but do I look like Vanitas to you? Wait I take that back. The two of us actually _do_ look alike."

"I was kidding lighten up."

Sora rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, so after I helped Aqua out I ended up chatting with Riku on the way here."

"And before you knew it your were late?" Xion guessed with a smirk. Sora grumbled then looked away. Ha, hit the nail right on the head. "You know sometimes you are really predictable. You might want to work on that."

"Says you," Sora remarked. "You're the one who can spend an entire day just browsing in stores without a care in the world."

"And _you_ are the one who can spend the entire day sleeping like the lazy bum you are."

Sora snorted. He didn't completely _deny_ being a lazy bum, he was just laid-back a lot that's all. And sometimes he could be so laid-back that he _can_ be a lazy bum. Course he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

Sora tried to avert his attention to glancing around the restaurant. From the looks of it right now they were the only customers here. It wasn't surprising—the place didn't open up until three months ago. Although with how much this place was advertised and how good the cooking is Sora was expecting more than just them at least.

"You know I bet despite how little customers there are at the current moment I'm sure Pierre is still pretty happy that he finally managed to open his own restaurant," Xion said looking around the place as well. "He's been dreaming about it ever since we've known him."

Sora nodded. That was certainly true of course. Thankfully his dad managed to help Pierre out in getting this place. It does help to have some powerful connections like the one his dad has.

Xion and Sora just sat there and waited for their lunch. It usually didn't take Pierre long to cook but it that didn't mean that he was the world's fastest cook either. And just ten minutes later he came back with their orders.

"Also, I know I don't really have much business right now Xion but I need someone for tonight's shift," Pierre said after placing their respective orders in front of them.

Xion nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. I don't have anything planned for today anyway. Just let me go home and get my work uniform after this and I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting then." Pierre nodded before leaving them to their meal.

"Well if you're going to work, then guess I'm going to be the one to make dinner tonight," Sora said as he starting to eat his beef mechado.

"Make sure it doesn't come out as poison," Xion grinned.

"Hey!"

Xion laughed as she started to eat her Yorkshire pudding.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter's kinda short :P Personally I think these chapters are more filler chapters than anything XP**


	7. Sing your heart out

**Oh my gosh I totally forgot about this story! I am SOOO sorry! This chapter has been sitting here collecting dust so here it is!**

**I introduced some "new elements" shall we say in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"**So, just how 'thrilled' are you **for school to start up?"

Sora looked at Riku with an _are you serious?_ type of look before turning back to their game. Ever since Sora came home two hours ago he started playing some of the games he had. He already had plans to try his hand at playing Slender later on tonight (the "newest grand horror game" his friends told him). Part of the reason he wanted to play it later on, during the night time, was mainly because he wanted to beat his sister's time on the game. She plays it three times then finally collected all the notes without dying on the third try.

And how did he fare at the game? He's already played it ten times and only gotten six notes so far. His pride as a gamer has gone down because of it.

However when he got home he just started to play some The Darkness II. While he was Riku showed up to hang out. And that lead to the present, just the two friends taking turns playing as Jackie Estacado.

"Yes and no. I mean, you saw my schedule right? Mr. Even? _Seriously?_ Guys a creeper."

Riku nodded just as he performed the wishbone technique on one of the enemies in the game.

"I hear that. Your lucky though, I have him for science _and_ study block. Damn that's going to suck."

"Yeah but I have Mr. Braig for study block. Personally I think he's just as freaky as Even."

"Oh I agree with you on that as well my friend."

Sora flinched as Riku performed the wishbone on an enemy within the game. Riku smirked at his friend's reaction and progressed in the game.

"So you got your school uniform right?" Riku asked.

"Yup, you?"

"Got mine earlier this morning. Only had to pay 500 munny since I traded in my uniform from last year. How much did you have to pay?"

"Same price for the same reason. Same thing with Xion too."

"How are things with your dad?"

Sora shrugged.

"He says he's been busy with work right now. Even so he says once he gets some time off he's gonna try and come and visit. And if he can't then he's going to try and make up for it somehow he says."

"I feel ya man," Riku said as he handed the controller to Sora since it was his turn. "My parents have been seriously busy with work too."

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "But I guess that it helps to know that the only reason they work so hard is to provide for us you know?"

"That's true. Sometimes that's what makes it worse too."

Sora snorted. Way to think of the negative side of things. Same old Riku.

"Anyway, just how is your parent's business going? Must be hard to own a huge medical corporation right?"

"Yeah," Sora chuckled. "Darn right about that. What about your family's electronic company been doing?"

"Fine as far as I know. No problems from what I've been told."

"That's good."

"Oh yeah," Riku said grabbing another glass bottle of Coca Cola off the table. "So how's the medical girl of the house?"

"She took her medicine earlier. Right now she's taking her daily nap up in her room."

"Does she need to take her medicine anytime soon?"

"Nope," Sora said temporarily pausing the game to check for the alarm on his phone. One of the daily alarms he kept on it was to remind him to double check that his sister got her medicine. From what his phone was telling him she still had three more hours before she had to take her medicine again. "Got three hours until she has to take her next dosage."

"You got dinner planned out? I know you're not exactly a handyman when it comes to cooking," Riku teased with a smirk. Sora ignored that last part of his comment but managed to grumble, "Got lasagna in the oven. Still got twenty minutes left."

"No need to be all tense, lighten up man," Riku said finishing off his bottle of soda. "After all, that's what you usually tell me."

Sora snorted then went back to playing some Darkness II.

* * *

_Grab the key let's go out and have some fun_

_Have you ever seen such a perfect day?_

_What's in your mind? Let's do it one by one_

_Have you ever thought such a day would come?_

_Time's up! Forget the theory_

_Start up the brand new story_

_Straight up and put it shortly_

_This is the way my life goes_

_Someone said I am such a foolish girl_

_Who cares? It's better than without a light_

_Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight_

_Explain to me what is justice what is right?_

Kairi continued to sing the song by reading the lyrics that appeared on the karaoke screen. Naminé was busy looking through all the songs to choose from to see which one she wanted to try and sing. For the past hour the two cousins and Serah had been singing some karaoke in order to amuse themselves. So far though Kairi had been singing the most since most of the song selections are songs she not only knew but quite enjoyed.

"_Wait a minute, it's all been done before"_

_How long it takes to do it all over again_

_What's in your hand? Now drop them one by one_

_Have you ever thought such a day would come?_

_Shut up! You're such a wordy_

_Forget about those worries_

"_Show me your smile, how charming"_

_Go home and kiss your mommy_

_Somehow I hate to see you lie and lie_

_I know how dumb I am but so are you_

_Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once_

_Explain to me what is justice what is right?_

_Shut up! You're such a wordy_

_Forget about those worries_

"_Show me your smile, how charming"_

_Go home and kiss your mommy_

_Someone said I am such a foolish girl_

_Who cares? It's better than without a light_

_Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight_

_Explain to me what is justice what is right?_

_Somehow I hate see you lie and lie_

_I know how dumb I am but so are you_

_Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once_

_Explain to me what is justice what is right?_

Kairi took a deep breath once the song ended. Her throat was sore right now from all the singing she had been doing. But even so she was having such a blast singing. Kairi blushed a bit from Serah and Naminé clapping and complimenting her singing.

"So who's going next?"

Serah checked her watch.

"Well if we're still planning on visiting the music store like we agreed on doing then we only got time for one more song. Naminé? You going to go up?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kairi handed Naminé the microphone. The flaxen haired girl stood up as her selected song showed up on the screen. She cleared her throat then waited.

_Yume mo mita, Kowai yume wo_

_Toozakaru senaka ni kogoeta_

_(I had a dream, a frightening dream,_

_Where I became frozen solid behind your distancing back)_

_Aru hazu no sono ondo wo_

_Mou ichido tte sagashiteta_

_(I was searching, once again,_

_For your temperature that should have been with me)_

_Muki dashi no hitori no yoru_

_Nigeru basho mo nanimo nakute_

_(When I was stark naked and all alone at night,_

_There was no place for me to escape to)_

_Aa, itsuka tomadoi nagara_

_Jibun wo semeteta_

_(Ah, before I knew it,_

_I was blaming myself while wandering on)_

_Dakara soba ni ite_

_Zutto da to itte_

_Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made_

_Ushinawanu you ni,_

_Sotto tashikameru_

_(So please stay by my side,_

_And tell me you will never leave,_

_Until I can silence the devil's voice,_

_I softly reaffirm your presence_

_as though I wouldn't want to lose you)_

_Tasisetsu na kioku wa_

_Ayamachi ni natte mo_

_Nee, nazeka utsukushii dake_

_(Even if my precious memories_

_were to become mistakes,_

_say, I think they'd still be beautiful)_

_Aoi chou_

_Okiniiri no kamidome wo,_

_Unaji ni karate_

_(I put on my favorite_

_blue butterfly hair clip_

_and danced in the wind)_

_Kaze ni mau kimi wa sore wo_

"_Hyouhon mitai" tte waratta_

_(When you saw that, you smiled,_

_saying it looked like a real specimen)_

_Nomareteku hikaru no uzu_

_Dakedo Totemo yasashisugite_

_(I am being swallowed by a swirl of light,_

_But it is a light almost too gentle)_

_Hikigane wo hikeru junbi wo_

_Watashi wa shiteita…_

_(I was getting myself ready_

_to pull the trigger…)_

_Dakara soba ni ite_

_Chanto fureteite_

_Watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo_

_Iki no ne wo tomeru,_

_Sonna kairaku de_

_(So that's why we stayed together,_

_And made bodily contact._

_As if I'm about to melt into your fingers,_

_I try to suppress the sound of my breathing_

_in that ecstasy)_

_Kawaita yakusoku wa_

_Keroido wo neophyte_

_Konna ni mo itooshii dake_

_(Our parched promised_

_left behind a permanent scar,_

_which actually looks quite lovely)_

_Dakara soba ni ite_

_Zutto da to itte_

_Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made_

_Ushinawanu you ni,_

_Sotto tashikameru_

_(So please stay by my side,_

_And tell me you will never leave,_

_Until I can silence the devil's voice,_

_I softly reaffirm your presence_

_as though I wouldn't want to lose you)_

_Itsuka sono subete ga_

_Ayamachi ni natte mo katakana_

_Ai ni okashite…_

_(I wouldn't care if one day_

_everything becomes a mistake._

_I venture in love…)_

Naminé smiled after she finished singing. Serah and Kairi stood up and applauded causing the blonde to blush even worse that Kairi did.

"Way to go Naminé," Serah complimented. "I didn't know you could sing so well!"

"Yeah well we have a karaoke machine at home so I sometimes get bored and just sing a little," Naminé said. "I'm not _that_ good."

"Oh stop being so modest Naminé seriously," Kairi mumbled as she turned off the karaoke machine. "Come on let's get going to the music store."

* * *

About half an hour later the trio of girls had arrived at the large music store. Naminé and Kairi both couldn't tear their attention away from all the wonderful looking violins (even if neither of them knew how to play). Serah looked at all the different guitars they had on display as well as some music sheets to some of her favorite songs.

"Hey they got the music sheet for 'Real Emotion' for the guitar!" Kairi smiled when she came over and looked at some of the music sheets as well. "Yuna _loves_ singing this song. Think we should get it for her?"

Naminé shrugged as she looked through some old classic records in the next aisle.

"Hey I found a record for 'Lullaby for you' over here!" Naminé smiled presenting the record.

Serah nodded. "Yeah, this place makes records of recent songs too. You can even request a record to be made if you have the munny. Course you obviously need a record player to listen to them."

"Aren't they selling some over with all the stereos on the second floor?" Kairi inquired pointing to the second floor. Serah nodded.

"Yeah, though most of them can get expensive. Only because of how detailed they are or stuff like that."

The three girls went back to browsing through various things when the song that the store was playing stopped, causing all attention to shift when an employee's voice spoke instead.

"Attention all shoppers, just a reminder that the registration for the 'Sing Your Heart Out' completion will be over by the end of the day. So anyone left who is interested in registering, please visit customer service located in the middle of the store. Thank you."

"Super Bass" by the Downtown Fiction started to play again as most of the customers within the store went back to their shopping.

"'Sing Your Heart Out'? What is that?" Kairi frowned.

"Oh, it's this annual competition they hold every year," Serah smiled.

"A singing competition?"

"Yeah. Winner gets a large sum of munny and a huge trophy. Sometimes though, talent scouts come to the competition so some of the contestants get a _record deal._ That's the main reason people enter these days. You know how people are in trying to get all famous."

"Kairi you should totally enter!" Naminé suggested with a grin. "You may win! It might be a lot of fun. Plus, you said you might even pursue a music career while at Matalino so why not?"

Kairi frowned as she pondered this. A singing competition? Sure, it _did_ sound like fun but she had to be honest and say that she wasn't fully sure if she was quite ready to partake in a singing competition. It's not that she had stage fright or anything like that. Kairi just never _been_ in a singing competition. She was more used to taking part in sports competitions. She had to admit that deep down she felt a bit intimidated at the thought of performing onstage.

"Well…I _guess_ I can give it a shot," Kairi decided.

"So then let's go get you registered then!" Naminé said, grabbing Kairi's arm then dragging her off towards the customer service. The employee there was looking through a magazine when they got there.

"Excuse me," Kairi said. "I'd like to register for the Sing Your Heart Out contest."

The girl looked up from her magazine. She didn't say anything at first but instead reached under the counter then presented an application to Kairi.

"Just fill this out and return it before registration ends. All the rules and regulations are in here."

The girl handed Kairi a small group of papers stapled together. The girl then told Kairi if she had any questions she just needed to ask as she walked away to fill out the application.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it all filled out," Kairi said overlooking her application.

"Really?" Serah asked. "Then let's go turn it in."

Kairi nodded then gave the application back to the girl at customer service. The girl smiled as she took it and wished Kairi luck when the competition came around. The girl told her the first round would be next week.

"The theme for the first round is in your little pamphlet there in case you haven't already read that part," the girl explained. "Did you read the rules though?"

Kairi nodded. "The rules state that the contestant has to chose a song to sing for each round that relates to the theme for that set round. The contestant is then judged on the song they chose, their singing skills, and how well they sing the song they had chosen right?"

The girl nodded. "That's right. Looks like you understand the rules already. So now you have until the first round to choose a song to sing then start practicing."

Kairi nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you!"

The girl waved as Kairi ran back to Serah and Naminé then returned to her magazine.

* * *

"So what's the theme?" Naminé asked as she played a few keys on one of the pianos the store had on display. This piano was one that customers could practice on (as long as they were careful and didn't break it).

"The theme is 'introduction.'"

"So what song are you going to pick Kairi?" Serah asked.

"I—have absolute _no_ idea," Kairi sighed as she played a few keys on the piano as well. "And I have until next week to come up with an idea and I got nothing."

"Ah you'll figure it out," Serah encouraged. "You got us to help you after all."

"Not just that but everyone else gets here tomorrow so they can help too," Naminé added. "Well, maybe Rikku, Yuna, and Selphie. Paine would probably care less, knowing her. Oh and I bet Olette would help too."

"For now though I think we should go get something to eat since it's already close to six, then we should probably head back to the dorms," Serah suggested. The two cousins nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kairi sat in her dorm room alone looking at her computer. Ever since she had gotten back from eating dinner with Serah and Naminé back at six forty and had spent a whole two hours looking up songs on her computer—trying to figure out which song she would sing for the first round of the competition. So far she hadn't come up with even a single idea of what song she would choose.

Also, while she was searching, she managed to come across something on the school's website called Onli. She saw that it was this online thing that someone who graduated from Matalino Academy. From the looks of it most of the people who either went to Matalino, or still are, all have an account for it. Not just that but from the looks of it even all the teachers and faculty staff at the academy have an account for it—making it easier to talk to them if needed.

Kairi figured, why not? It may prove to help her while attending the academy. Okay, so for a username what should she choose? Well, might as well use the same one she mostly uses. So after Kairi typed in "heartprincess7" Kairi filled out the other requirements. She made a password, answered some questions, and then Kairi started to work on building her avatar.

"Oh man, there are so many options," Kairi murmured, browsing through all the available choices. After pondering about her choices and making her decisions Kairi ended up creating a cat avatar that was dressed in a black and white striped shirt, pink poodle skirt, blue bandana tied around it's neck, and small dove wings coming out from it's back. Once Kairi was done customizing her avatar, she was fully registered.

"Hey, there's someone in one of the chat rooms," Kairi noticed after she decided she would work on her profile page later. Kairi glanced at the clock to see it was only eight ten. Seeing as how she had some time she figured maybe it wouldn't hurt to chat. Entering the chat room Kairi saw that the person in the chat room had a username of "Song_filled_sky." The chat room was pretty interesting too. The chat room was simply Kairi and Song_filled_sky's avatars were standing in a field. Kairi saw that Song_filled_sky's avatar was a lion cub dressed in jeans and a black vest. A speech bubble appeared next to the lion avatar.

_Song_filled_sky: Oh ho, a new user I presume?_

_heartprincess7: So what if I am?_

_heartprincess7: There something wrong with that? :P_

_Song_filled_sky: Nothing nothing. Don't get all worked up I'm just playing_

_Song_filled_sky: So, I'm guessing you're attending Matalino Academy am I correct?_

_heartprincess7: Yup. Though I'm not sure what I want to pursue while attending_

_Song_filled_sky: Ah, I hear you. I haven't decided either. I play on the school's soccer team but I'm not planning on going professional_

_Song_filled_sky: So enjoying being on Tadhana Island?_

_heartprincess7: Yeah! It's great! :D :)__  
_

_Song_filled_sky: That's great to hear :D_

_Song_filled_sky: I've lived here my whole life and I can't imagine living anywhere else_

_heartprincess7: That's cool_

_heartprincess7: I'm still getting used to being here_

_heartprincess7: I've grown up on an island but it still seems like I got a lot of getting used to while being here :P_

_Song_filled_sky: Oh? Island girl are you? That's pretty cool. I've been to other places before but I still prefer living on an island_

_heartprincess7: I hear you_

_Song_filled_sky: Well then miss "princess" I've got to go to bed now. Got some stuff I need to do tomorrow so I need my sleep. Shall we chat again sometime?_

Kairi chuckled at the tone she figured Song_filled_sky was using. Trying to sound like someone proper and crap. Oh please.

_heartprincess7: We shall see my friend_

_Song_filled_sky: Until next time then!_

The lion avatar then walked off the screen. A small window that said "Song_filled_sky has left" then popped up a second later. Kairi then closed out of the chat window. After that she turned off the computer then got ready for bed herself.

* * *

**And there you have the seventh chapter everyone! So, anyone want to try guessing the name of the songs used? Or where they came from? ;D Anyway, writing out the songs made this chapter seriously long XD 12 whole pages :P Boy howdy a new record for me! And I'm already guessing that people can figure out who Song_filled_sky is ;D XD**

_Story info:_

_Sing Your Heart Out—A competition that is held every year. The competition spans over most of the school year with two month intermissions after each round. The way the competition works is that each round has a select theme. Contestants must choose a song to sing relating to the theme of the round and then are judged by their individual skills, their song choice, and how well they sing their song of choice. After each round judges eliminate contestants they feel aren't up to par. The number of contestants eliminated each round varies. The grand winner gets a great sum of munny and a trophy. However, due to talent scouts sometimes keeping an eye on the competition some of the contestants may get a record deal._

_Onli—Onli is an online system that was created by a graduate of Matalino Academy. Onli is mostly strictly used for people who are, or have, attended Matalino Academy. The basis of Onli is that users make an avatar to represent them within Onli (one that is customizable to an extent). Features in Onli include chat rooms, mini games, and other things._

_Small trivia/little facts:_

_-The idea for the competition came into mind somehow after I was contemplating how much I SUCKED at singing (I can't sing high notes to save my life)_

_-The idea for Onli came from watching Summer Wars so much. I thought the idea of OZ was cool and figured out that having something like that in the story could help it progress_


End file.
